Related screen door closing devices are abundant in prior art. Past art indicates devices that are complicated in nature including but not limited to the way it is attached, location of device on or around said opening, mechanism for automation, and the amount of components essential to function properly within the device.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,478 a torsion spring is used to operate the device, though the torsion springs rigidness does not allow for a wide range of torque, and may or may not close the screen door panel successfully. Range of torque is addressed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,999, though the range of torsion is adjustable, the amount of components used for the device to function properly is not ideal for the manufacturing process and cost efficiency.
Some devices require a permanent structure to attach to, in a permanent manner, as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,249 making installation difficult or impossible if no other structure exists to attach the device to, as in door location being on the corner of a structure. Other devices installation locations are not ideal, causing an unbalanced distribution of force on the sliding screen door panel, this could subsequently result in the failure of the said sliding screen door panel.